1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vacuum cleaner having a filter in its dust collecting section.
2. Description of Related Art
The inventors of the present application have proposed, in an electric vacuum cleaner having a dust collecting section for removing dust and an electric air blower mounted in its main body case and comprising a filter for removing dust from air sucked into the dust collecting section by driving the electric air blower in the dust collecting section, an electric vacuum cleaner in which a projection for sweeping out the dust is attached to an opening of the dust collecting section so that the dust in the dust collecting section can be swept by the projection in throwing away the dust, which allows time and labor required to throw away the dust to be reduced (see Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-43106 filed with the Japanese Patent Office).
However, the filter in the dust collecting section is easily clogged because the dust sucked into the dust collecting section adheres thereto. Therefore, the filter needs frequent maintenance such as cleaning.